1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tandem master cylinder, primarily for use in a vehicle hydraulic brake actuating system, and incorporating a pair of high pressure chambers from which fluid pressure is supplied, in use, to respective separate braking circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tandem master cylinders require a long accurately formed cylinder bore and also necessitate severe changes in material thickness at certain locations in order to incorporate such items as hydraulic fluid port connections and a mounting flange. These requirements have resulted in conventional tandem master cylinders being generally unsuitable for manufacture by molding from plastics materials.